


Mage: Chapter 24 - Escapee

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 24 - Escapee

Chapter 24- Escapee  
Part 1-Break-In  
Liz's eyes suddenly flung open as a loud crashing noise sounded out from another room. Liz listened to the quiet tapping of someone sneaking around the house in the dark. Liz sat up on her bed and looked across the room to Alex and Bip still calmly sleep.  
“Alex… Alex wake up,” Liz quietly yelled across the room.  
The pair began to groggily wake up.  
“Huh, Liz? What's the time?” Alex said as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Come on Liz. I only just got him to sleep,” Bip moaned.  
“shhh keep it down. Someone’s broken into the house.”  
Liz quietly placed her feet on the ground and stood up. She tiptoed her way towards the door leading into the living room.   
“Wait are you serious? You think its some kind of a test or something?” Asked Alex.  
“Maybe… let's find out.”  
Liz reached out to grab the handle of the door, slowly turning it. She pushed against the door softly to make as little noise as possible. The group walked into the completely pitch black room. Liz reached out her arm to the wall beside the door and began feeling around for the light switch. Her finger felt the small plastic switch, flicking it on filling the room with light. As Liz's eyes adjusted to the light she was greeted with a small figure standing mere centimeters in front of her. The pairs locked eyes with each other for a brief moment.  
“Ahh!” Liz and the intruder screamed as they jumped backward.  
As Liz's eyes continued to adjust to the light she began to recognize the small figure in front of her.   
“Huh? Your that kid from yesterday,” Alex said as he walked into the room.  
“What are you doing here?” Liz added.  
The boy let out a series of huffs as he recovered from his fright.  
“What are you talking about? I came here to rescue you. Isn’t that obvious?” the boy puffed. “You helped me out yesterday so I figure I owe you that much. Now come on let's get out of here before someone finds us,” The boy whispered in a panicked tone.  
“Get out? Why would we get out of here?” Bip asked.  
The boy's brow angeled in confusion at Bip’s question.  
“Wait. Are you saying that Charles isn’t keeping you a prisoner here?”  
“Ummm no. we're Mr. Morhan new bodyguards,” Liz explained.   
The boy took a few steps back, putting as much distance between him and Liz as possible. He angeled himself towards the door, preparing to run at a moment's notice.   
“Bodyguard? So your working with them then?”  
“I wouldn’t say working with,” Alex said. “let's just say that us and Charles aren’t really besties. So what's your beef with him then? I get the feeling that you're not in his good books either? How did some kid end up on the run from a billionaire.”  
The boy looks across to Alex with caution before returning to his original position.  
“Well. I guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I should give you a bit of an explanation.” The boy said.  
Part 2- Channel 4014  
Liz, Bip, and Alex sat on the small cramped couch looking across the glass coffee table in front of them to the young boy sitting on the other side.  
“My names Tony, and for the last four years, I’ve been held prisoner by the bastard Charles Morhan,” Tony explained.  
“But why would he do that? What beef does he have with you?” Liz replied.  
Tony let out a long sigh.  
“Just like everyone else in this damn town Charles made his fortune through the entertainment industry. He started with nothing except for a head for business. And with it, he managed to get to the point you see now. Just five years ago he had a hand in twenty percent of all media, but through a series of strategic buyout, he practically owns the entire entertainment industry. He has every mainstream production studio and network in his pocket. Despite all that, possibly his most infamous venture is one that by all accounts doesn’t exist,” Tony said, taking a brief pause. “Channel 4014.”  
“Channel 4014?” Questioned Alex.  
“Yep. It’s a channel that cant be found on any standard Tv. All signals from the station are scrambled using magic. The only way to view the channel is to have or be a magic user who knows the exact magic being used and how to unscramble it, meaning that it can only be accessed by those invited to access it. even if you did manage to unscramble the signal, chances are you won’t find it all to interesting. Most of the time the station only displays static with a please stand by message. However, once a week, the channel comes to life for a few hours for the broadcast of there most popular, and only show, fight to the death.”  
Liz and Alex look across to each other, concern beginning to fill their eyes.  
“It’s a show for the rich, famous and Elite who have grown bored of standard entertainment and want something more… taboo. The show pits two contestants against each other in the titular fight to the death. Contestants are all picked up off the streets and kept prisoner and forced to fight under the threat of death. That’s where he kept me for the past four years. I came to Sol Dantol to become an actor. So when Charles offered me a job, I thought I finally made it… guess I was being naïve.”   
Tony looked down to his feet upset by the memories of his past. Liz and Alex looked across to Tony in silence for a moment before he raised his head back up to return there gaze.  
“So what're your guys deal then?”  
“Our guild got a job request from Charles and we figured it woul…” Liz explained.  
Tony slammed his hands down on the table as he stood out of his seat.   
“Wait… did you say, guild? Does that mean you guys are Mages?” Tony exclaimed.  
“Ummm yeah… I guess,” Liz stammered, somewhat taken back by his sudden outburst.  
“That’s perfect. You two can help me free the rest of the prisoners from the arena,” continued Tony excitedly.  
“Sorry but no,” Alex chimed in.  
Bip, Liz, and Tony all shifted the gaze across to Alex. Tony let out a sharp huff as he stared daggers into him.  
“And why not?” Tony questioned.  
“We have our own goals here. I feel bad for you I really do but we can't waste our time on every sob story we come across.”  
“Come on Alex, that’s a bit harsh,” said Bip.  
“I'm just being honest. We’ll be helping them all out anyway by taking Charles down.”  
Liz leaned in towards Alex to whisper into his ear.  
“think of it like this. If we help him it'll hurt Mr Morhans business. it might even give us a chance to make our move on him,” Liz reasoned.  
Alex raised his finger to his chin as he thought on Liz's words.  
“Hmm… I guess that makes sense,” Alex said before turning to face Tony. “Alright, you have a deal. We’ll help you out.”  
“Wait are you serious!” Tony exclaimed excitedly. “Thank you so much, with you two helping, we can't possibly fail.”  
“Yeah, sure thing. So what’s your plan to break into this place anyway  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the group awkwardly stared at each other.  
Part 3- Plan To Break In  
“Ahh… that’s a good question,” Tony stammered.  
“You're kidding me,” Alex said dumfounded. “ well let's start with the basics then. Where is the facility where they were keeping you.”  
the room once again with an uncomfortable silence. Tony rubbed the back of his head as he let out an awkward laugh.  
“You have to be joking? You escaped right? Then you have to know where the entrance is?”  
“It’s not as simple as that. The arena exists in a pocket dimension you see,” Tony explained.  
“A pocket dimension? Whats that?” Liz chimed in.  
“It’s a place created using magic. It doesn’t have any presence in the real world. The only way to access it is through a specific door in the real world that’s been linked to it.” explained Alex.  
Liz thought for a moment about Alex's explanation.  
“Oh, so sorta like how the guild building was in the run-down hut,”  
“Exactly,”   
“Yeah well, the entrance and the arena are only linked together a couple of hours before and after the event. Every week the entrence is moved to a different location and the only way to find where it is is to be invited by Mr Morhan himself.”  
“Hmmm that could be a problem,” Bip added.  
The group sat quietly looking down at the floor for a moment and thought on how to achive there goal. Liz clicked her fingers as she looked back up to the rest of the group.  
“I got it,” Liz exclaimed. “That Thucho guy said that Mr Morhan rarely leaves his office right?”  
“Right?” Alex replied.  
“Well, then how does he keep tabs on the arena? He strikes me as the type of guy who would wanna keep that sort of thing close at all times.”  
Alex’s eyes widened in realization as he listened to Liz.  
“He must have a way to access the arena from his office,” Alex exclaimed. “But we were both in his office. If there was something like that in there I would have sensed it. Plus I doubt we’ll get much of a chance to snoop about with him in there.”  
“Even still it's our best chance. Ill have a look around tomorrow when im on duty.”   
Tony stood up from his seat.  
“Sound like we have a plan. I should probably get going before someone finds me If you need to find me I'm staying at the half-moon hotel, the owner owes me a favor.”  
“Why not stay here with us?” Liz offered.  
“Thanks for the offer but think ill pass. Being here is risky enough but living within walking distance of my enemy is just inviting disaster,” replied Tony.  
“That’s wont be a problem. This place is outside of their detection so as long as you stay in here you should be fine,” Alex added.  
“Yeah, and it’ll make planning our moves a lot easier.”  
Tony placed his fingers to his chin and began to stroke as he considered the offer.  
“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”  
“Great. You can take Alex’s bed,” Liz said as she stood up from her seat.  
“Hey, why mine! He can sleep on the couch.” Alex ranted   
“He’s the guest so he gets the bed. Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep,” Liz yawned. “ I gotta work tomorrow after all,”  
Liz began to walk towards the bedroom, her mind focusing on the plan forming around her.


End file.
